


The Red Wedding and Raynald Westerling's Escape

by DaceyRemembers, LordCaptainCommanderDunn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaceyRemembers/pseuds/DaceyRemembers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCaptainCommanderDunn/pseuds/LordCaptainCommanderDunn
Summary: The Red Wedding from Robb Stark's Perspective, and Raynald Westerling's journey to Riverrun
Kudos: 1





	The Red Wedding and Raynald Westerling's Escape

The horrible music blares throughout the hall of the Twins, Edmure Tully and his frey bride are happily chatting, though she seems somewhat unhappy. The King in the North Robb Stark can feel something in the air, though he can't place it with the horrible music blaring in his ears.  
Absently, he feels for a sword that isn't there as he assumed that guest right would be honored, regardless of Walder Frey's slights

Robb glances around and notices Dacey Mormont going to dance with Edwyn Frey, only to be rebuffed by the scowling man.  
As Robb frowns, he feels two sharp sudden pains in his shoulder and back before Smalljon Umbar throws a table over him to shield him from a barrage of crossbow bolts  
Robb watches in horror as the musicians in the balconies drop their instruments and pull out crossbows. All around him his friends and bannermen are felled by arrow after arrow. Greatjon is roaring and striking at all and sundry with a leg of mutton, while Dacey mormont slams a flagon into a frey attacker's face. Robb can't help but let out a pained sob as wendel manderly gets up only to recieve a crossbow where a leg of mutton had once been. "Grey wind!" he thinks desperately, but his direwolf is not with him.

Robb gets up only to see Dacey mormont be slain by Ryman frey weilding a battleaxe. He barely clocks that northmen wearing the flayed man are coming into the room and slaughtering his other bannermen His eyes cloud over with pain as the smalljon is beheaded before him. The greatjon is pulled to the ground, and mark piper is slain by dagger wielding freys.

Robb hears his mother plead for his life, tries to tell her no. walder frey's taunting laughter ringing in his ears "Heh, the King in the North arises. Seems we killed some of your men, Your Grace. Oh, but I'll make you an apology, that will mend them all again, heh." I've lost, robb thinks as Roose bolton approaches him, a sword in his hand. The only words robb gets out are "Grey wind" The lord of the dreadfort places a hand on robb's shoulder. "Jaime lannister sends his regards." Robb gasps and spits out blood as Roose Bolton shoves his sword directly into his chest. Blackness surrounds him

Roose coldly watches his former king slid to the ground, dead as last winter's leaves. He turns to see lady stark slice open the lackwit jinglebell's neck and claw at her face as if she meant to tear the skin from the bone. "a pity," roose thought as he wiped his bloodied sword on his pink cloak. "She was a beautiful woman"  
"she's gone mad," the freys declare, "finish it." Put her out of her misery.  
"She's of no use to us," Roose thought, "house stark is dead. The north is mine now."  
Black Walder comes up behind Catelyn and places a knife to her throat. "No, not my hair," she cackles madly, "ned loves my hair." The knife opens her throat, blood gushing to stain the already blood soaked floor of the main hall of the twins.  
"Get rid of the bloody wolf too," Walder remarked, "shoot it while it's in the d**ned kennel  
Roose turns away and sheathes his sword. his work here was done.

Raynald westerling starts as the frey soldiers move toward the kennel. They all carried loaded crossbows, and their eyes carried murder  
Thinking quickly, Raynald breaks the lock on Grey Wind's cage. Immediately, the direwolf howls and rushes from the cage. Raynald charges along with the wolf and takes a crossbow to the shoulder. The beast takes a bolt to the shoulder, but leaps onto one of the freys and tears off his arm with a savage bite. The creature snarls and leaps onto another, even as more bolts strike him.  
Tears flowing down his face Raynald turns and runs, just as a troop of knights gallops through the gates, bearing both the signs of the twins and the flayed man of the dreadfort.  
Raynald weeps as he runs ahead of the men and jumps into the river, a crossbow bolt slamming into his leg. Pain washes over him as the cold water consumes him.  
he could swim, but what's the point? they've been betrayed. robb is likely dead, and he can hear the sounds of slaughter and see the tents burning as the freys lob their flaming trebuchet shots at the camp  
summoning all of his strength Raynald swims in concert with the current, letting the river take him further down the green fork. Perhaps he could warn the blackfish, but he would have to be swift. The land would be crawling with freys and boltons, and the outlaw band, the brotherhood without banners. Gritting his teeth, Raynald ignored the pain in his leg and shoulder, and kept on swimming  
Raynald lets himself drift through the river, letting the current take him as much as he could. He felt cold, and his wounds were growing numb. Swallowing, he paddled to the bank, dragging himself through the mud. Grimacing, he reaches to his leg and breaks off the shaft before pulling out the arrowhead in his shoulder. he cries out in pain, then sets off for riverrun  
Raynald wanders through the riverlands until he finds a group of what look to be riverfolk. They have a couple horses, mostly spavined but he couldn't be choosy. His leg aches as does his shoulder, but he cannot fail in his mission to warn the blackfish.  
could he purchase one of them, or would he have to steal it?  
He reaches into his pocket and finds it mostly empty save for a few of the heavier coins. His sword was lost at the twins, but that wouldn't do much. Swords were nearly as cheap as spears during this time. anybody could find one on the battlefield that had once been the prosperous riverlands.  
"Hello," he calls to the folk, holding up his silver belt buckle and the few coins he had left. "I need one of your horses!" The man turns and starts as the disheveled and clearly wounded man makes his way toward him. "What in seven hells?"  
"I have no time," Raynald says quickly, 'please, you won't get a better offer, i must have your thrice damned horse now!"  
Too scared to do anything else, the man hands over one of the horses, the inferior one, Raynald notices, though he makes no complant. Grimacing he jumps into the saddle and rides off toward Riverrun. "I need to get to the blackfish." Raynald thinks

Raynald rides day and night, pain racking his shoulder and his leg as he rode toward riverrun. His eyes are somewhat glazed as he finally makes out the sight of the moated castle.  
The men on the gate call out to him, but Raynald's tongue is so dry that he can barely croak out a reply.  
he hears a female voice from above him. his little sister jeyne  
"it's my brother," she calls, "let him in!"  
The tully men reach him just in time to catch him before he fell from the saddle.  
The maester tends to his wounds, causing Raynald to wince. deliriously he wonders if he could actually deliever his warning. "I can't die yet," he winces, "for Robb, for my friends."

Jeyne westerling holds her big brother's hand, weeping silently. "Is he going to be all right?" she asked the maester. "Please, is my brother going to live?"  
The maester shakes his head. "His injuries have become infected, your grace," he says kindly. "I do not know if he can be saved."

Raynald weakly raises his hand, placing it on jeyne's hand. "Tell lord Brynden," he whispers, coughing weakly "the freys betrayed us. the army going north are all dead by now. Robb is a hostage or dead." Jeyne covers her mouth in horror, tears, these for her young handsome gentle king building behind her eyes.  
'No' she whispers, "no, no."  
The maester dashes away, likely to carry out Raynald's warning, but jeyne cannot bring herself to leave her big brother's side. "Please, Raynald," she whispers, "please, don't leave me. You're my big brother. I love you."

Raynald coughs. "I'll never leave... you..." he trails off as his hand slackens in her grip. "I'm sorry, jeyne."  
"It's okay," jeyne clutches his hand. " you're going to be okay. please don't go!" Raynald's voice is weak "I wish i could have saved him."  
"No," Jeyne cries, "you were the best..." Raynald barely hears. "I know that you cared for him."  
The last breath leaves Raynald westerling, his mustache trembling as the air slowly leaves his lungs. Jeyne leans over the body of her older brother. Sobs rack her body as she lets out her grief, not just for Raynald, but for robb, for catelyn, dacey mormont, the greatjon, smalljon umbar, and for any who might have died with her brave wolf

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.amazon.com/B-Malachi-Dunn/s?k=B.+Malachi+Dunn if you like what you saw in this fan fiction, check out my original content on amazon


End file.
